


It's Like Falling in Love all Over Again

by SoxGirlSarah



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment, wrestling - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pining, Smut Eventually, chaptered fic, wrestlers real names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoxGirlSarah/pseuds/SoxGirlSarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm shit at summaries....just something I started. It's a love story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I use wrestlers real names, obviously I don't ACTUALLY know them personally, this is what happens when I sit at home too long by myself...enjoy...

Pulling into her childhood home on the outskirts of Cincinnati she put the car in park and cut the engine, “Welcome home Anna.” She stated under her breath, placing her arms on the steering wheel she laid her forehead on it, “You’re doing this for your dad, remember that.” She muttered to herself, it wasn’t until she heard the tap against the glass causing her to jump out of her skin that she turned to see the bright blue eyes of her father staring at her, a wide smile on his face. Returning the smile Anna pulled the keys from the ignition and exited the car, “Hey daddy.”

“Welcome home Anna banana, I’ll grab your stuff. Is it in the trunk?”

“I got it dad, it’s just one duffle and my laptop bag. It’s not a big deal.” Giving him a hug she buried her head into his chest, “I missed you.”

Squeezing his only daughter in his arms he chuckled as he responded, “Well if you came home to visit occasionally that wouldn’t be a problem.” 

“Dad, I didn’t drive out here from Los Angeles to argue with you. I came out here to watch my cousin graduate from college.”

Releasing her, he put his hands up in surrender, “Got it. So what I’m hearing is that you’re only going to spend five days with your old man at most.”

Anna sighed as she walked around to the back of the car, “Again, I’m not here to argue.” Shouldering both bags she followed him into the house, “I am hungry though.”

“Haven’t made it to the store yet, you were earlier than I thought you’d be.”

“That’s fine.” She responded as she made her way up the familiar staircase, her eyes avoiding the family pictures that she knew were still littered along the walls, even after eleven years it still hurt her to not only see her mother’s face looking back at her but his face as well. Making her way to her old room she nudged the door open and smiled as she stepped into the small space, it was almost as if nothing had changed, everything that she had left behind at twenty-two was still there, exactly how she had left it. Placing her bags on the bed her steel blue eyes immediately spotting the framed picture that sat beside her bed. She sighed as she sat down and scooped the frame up in her hand, her fingers outlining the shape, pad of her finger tapping against the edge. There staring back at her was a picture of them on vacation, her body wrapped in his arms as he lifted her off her feet, the look of happiness and surprise lit up her face. Taking a breath she ripped open the drawer and tossed it inside, slamming the drawer closed. Falling back on her bed she stared at the ceiling, her mind playing back memories like a movie reel, the beginning, the middle, and the end. Sitting up she closed her eyes as she willed the tears away, tears that she had thought she had buried deep down into the pit of her body never to be seen again.

 

Making his way through the airport he grabbed his bags and then looked at his close friend Joe Anoa’I, “I hate coming back here.”

Joe just chuckled, “You hate coming back here because you seem to think you’ll run into this elusive Anna that I’ve spent the last year and a half hearing about. You didn’t see her when we wrestled FCW and you haven’t seen her since we made it to live TV I’m pretty sure you’re safe Jon.”

“I hate to break it to you Joe but she’s not elusive, Anna is in fact a real person.” Dean’s sister Elise said as she hoisted her duffle onto her shoulder, turning she looked at her brother, “I’d say chances are good there’s no way you’ll run into her. She made it clear she’d never step foot back in Cincinnati. She hates it here almost as much as you do.”

Jonathan Good, known as Dean Ambrose, once part of the now defunct faction The Shield rolled his eyes, “I still hate this fucking place.”

“I know you do little brother.” Elise replied as she began to walk in stride with Joe, glancing in his direction she gave him a quick wink, “I know you do.”

“What the hell am I supposed to do if I do actually see her?”

“How about you act like your charming self and stop worrying so much.”

Playfully nudging his older sister he looked over at Joe, “Let’s get this over with.”

“Nope, I’m cooking tonight, you guys are coming to my place for dinner and don’t argue with me. Once we get there you guys can drop your stuff and relax while I head to the grocery store to get what I need. Pasta primavera sound good tonight?” She was met by silence, “Alright then, pasta primavera it is then!” Releasing a breath she slipped into the driver’s side of the awaiting Range Rover, once everyone was inside she looked back to see her brother staring out the window, “I mean it Jon just relax okay?”

“I just keep thinking I’m going to run into her.”

“Would it really be so bad if you did?”

 

After an hour of arguing with her father, Anna found herself picking up the things that she would need to make dinner for the two of them. Walking up and down the almost familiar aisles as she pulled various boxes and packets from their homes on the shelves, her mind replaying specific memories of their two years together. Hearing her name she brushed it off thinking they were talking to someone else, then she heard it again, this time she turned around and gulped as she watched the tall woman with red hair and familiar green eyes headed in her direction, “Shit.” She muttered under her breath, plastering on a fake smile she gave the woman a small wave, “Hey El.”

“Long time no see!” Elise said as she wrapped the woman into a hug, “How are you? When did you get back to Cincinnati? How’s your dad?”

Anna just giggled, “I’m okay, I got here about an hour ago or so. Cousin is graduating from college so I was dragged back. Dad is good, he’s the same really nothing’s changed.   
How are you?” 

“Not too bad! On the road with my brother mostly,” Elise watched Anna internally cringe at the mention of her brother “Just livin the dream. Where are you these days? Last I knew from your dad you were living in San Diego and were working for one of the big record companies.”

Anna shrugged, “I’m in LA now, one of the other guys that left that label started his own, so I’m song writing for a handful of artists under his label.”

“We need to get coffee and catch up while we’re both here! If you’re not busy tomorrow we can meet.”

Taking a step back Anna shook her head, “I don’t think that’s a good idea El, but thank you for the offer. Things are just a bit crazy right now, I have a lot of family to catch up with and everything. Maybe next time I’m around yeah?”

Elise nodded, “Sure thing Anna. It was nice to see you!”

“You as well!” Grabbing what she needed off the shelf she picked up her pace, grabbing what she needed she cashed out and headed to her car only to stop short as she felt two sets of eyes burning a hole into her back, turning around her heart stopped as her blue eyes crashed into his, neither of them unable to break the connection that floated between them.

 

Undoing his seat belt, Jon quickly exited the car, “Anna?” He watched as she turned her head, refusing to look at him, “Anna is that you?”

“Not now Jon, I can’t do this right now.”

Unable to help himself he headed into her direction only to watch her start to walk away, “Anna, don’t walk away.”

“Jon!” Elise said as she carried the four bags of groceries, “Leave the poor woman alone and help me with the food since you’re out of the car.” 

He watched Anna get into her car and bury her head behind the wheel, “How is she?”

“As surprised to see you as you are her now shut up and help me.” Beginning to walk away she stopped, scoffed, rolled her eyes and pulled out a grape, throwing it at his head she heard Joe chuckle from the car, “C’mon Jon let’s go.”

“You won’t see her,” He mocked as they drove back to Elise’s, “She’s made it clear that she wouldn’t step foot back in Cincinnati.” Rolling his eyes he stared out the window, “That worked well didn’t it?”

“Look Jon, I didn’t know she’d be here okay? I talk to her father maybe once every six fucking months. He didn’t mention anything about her making a visit. If I had I would have warned you.” Pulling into the driveway she glanced to her left, watching as two houses down Anna exited her car and slipped inside the house not knowing that the love of her life was only right down the road from her. Looking over at Jon she sighed, “Listen, you’re hear for four days okay? You’ve got two house shows, Raw, and then Smackdown. Then we leave for Columbus for the Backlash pay per view, I’m sure you can survive that long can’t you?”

“I don’t have a choice do I? It’s not like you’re going to let me stay in a hotel while I’m here.”

Slapping her brother on the back of the head she rolled her eyes, “When you’re done acting like a child Joe and I will be in the house.” She watched as he stared at the house two driveways down, “Stop staring, it’s rude. Or better yet, grow a pair and go talk to her.”

He shook his head, “I’ll be in in a minute.” 

 

Anna grumbled as she heard banging coming from downstairs, “Christ dad what time is it?” Grabbing her cell phone she forced her eyelids open, her vision blurry she sighed, placing it back down next to her she pulled the blankets over her head, “Sleep is my friend.”

“Nope, we’ve got plans today, get outta bed lazy.”

“No! Not unless you have iced coffee in hand.”

“It’s not that fancy Starbucks you drink but it’s dad made.”

Growling she slowly emerged from the blankets, violet hair violently headed in every direction, most of it held back into a hair tie. Extending her hand she took the tumbler from her dad, “Thanks daddy.”

Caramel iced coffee, cream, sugar, and extra caramel right?”

She nodded and gave him a half smile, “Perfect.” Taking a couple of sips she caught him looking at her, “What do we have planned for today?”

“Actually just some father/daughter bonding time honestly. WWE is doing a house show at Xavier University, I thought we might go. It’d be like old times.”

“You know I love you right?”

He chuckled, “I’m aware, although you wouldn’t think so.”

Shooting him a glare she rolled her eyes, “If your goal is to pick a fight with me while I’m here I refuse to allow you to bait me. I will go, but know that I haven’t watched wrestling since right before I left. I don’t know anyone, or any of the storylines so don’t get huffy with me when I start asking who people are. Deal?”

He nodded, “You strike a hard bargain Anna, but you get that from your mother.” Sitting down on the edge of her bed he looked over at her nightstand, “Your picture is missing.”

“Yup.”

“He was just upset that you were leaving as you were. You know that right?”

“The topic of Jon is off limits dad. We can talk about whatever else you want, but we will not talk about Jon.”

“Because you loved him and you left to go after your dreams. I know you loved him, and the fact that you don’t want to talk about him still, means that you still are. Look, Elise bought her parents old house, you should go down and see if she’s home.”

Leaning over she placed her head on his shoulder, “I ran into her at the store.”

“Oh good! You should go catch up with her, the show doesn’t start until seven.”

“Jon was with her. We saw each other as I was leaving, he got out of the car and I walked away.”

Taking her coffee from her hand he placed it on the floor and the wrapped her in his arms, “We all understand why you had to leave. Every single one of us did baby, Jon just took it hardest because he spent years trying to get him to see that you two were supposed to be together. Then two years after he got that you got accepted to UCLA and he never saw you again.”

“I had to, I had to get away, and I needed him to go find someone to be happy with. I never came back because I didn’t want to face him.”

“How’d that work out for you?”

She sobbed and laughed at the same time, “Smashingly until today.”

“C’mon, let’s go out for breakfast.”

Anna laughed, “You tried to cook me a big breakfast didn’t you?”

He shrugged, “I might have tried to do something for my princess and it might have backfired.”

Giggling she grabbed her coffee, “Alright, I need to shower and change and we can go.”

“Oh good, I planned on spoiling you while you were here too. I might have forgotten to tell you that.”

“Daddy I’ve got everything I need. There’s no reason to spoil me I promise.”

Raising his brow he smirked, “I want to anyway.”

Shaking her head she walked over to her duffle bag and grabbed her clothes, “I’ll be ready in forty-five if that works for you.”

“Sounds perfect, I’ll leave you to it.” Leaving his daughter he walked down stairs, grabbing a cup of coffee off the counter he stepped out to his front porch, classic rock playing softly from his iPhone as he sat down and enjoyed the peaceful morning. Glancing over he saw Jonathan and Elise outside, giving them a small wave he smiled as he spotted them coming towards him, “Elise, Jon, nice to see you both.”

“Good Morning Mr. Jameson.” Elise said with a smile, “I saw Anna yesterday.”

He nodded, “She mentioned that this morning.” Glancing over in Jonathan’s direction he smiled, “Congratulations on making WWE roster, I’m proud of you Jon.”

“Thank you sir.”

Elise smirked, “Are you bringing Anna to one of the shows we’re doing?”

“I don’t know, I don’t think she’s convinced that she wants to get back into wrestling yet, but I think I might check them out. Never pass up the opportunity!”

Giving the older man a hug she whispered, “He still loves her.”

“She still loves him.”

“I think you should come.”

“I think we might be already going.”

“Perfect.”

“Elise Good! Get your hands off my father!” Anna said with a giggle as she walked outside, long violet hair wet past her shoulders, glasses on her face, pink tank top and dark wash jeans covering her body with nothing on her feet, “Stop hitting on him!”

Elise laughed, “I promise I wasn’t hitting on him.” She looked at the man, “Was I hitting on you Mr. Jameson?”

All he could do was laugh, “No ma’am you were not. Anna layoff your best friend, she’s allowed to hug me, we’ve known each other since you were kids.”

Rolling her eyes she sighed and that’s when she saw him standing towards the steps, averting her gaze, his hair a mess, tight black tee, and light wash jeans clinging to his legs, 

“Oh, I uh, I’ve got to go back in and grab my coffee.”

“Anna, say hi to Jon.”

Gulping she glared at her father, “Hey Jon.”

“Nice to see you Anna, you look good.” He couldn’t hold back his smirk as he watched her flesh tint pink, too busy basking he didn’t realize where Elise was until his ass was planted in the dirt, “The hell El?!”

Turning to Anna she gave her old friend a sympathetic smile, “I’m sorry for my brother’s behavior.”

Anna just shook her head, running her hand through her wet locks she cleared her throat, “Don’t, it’s fine. It was nice to see you both.” Turning on her heel she ran towards the living room, collapsing onto the couch.

 

Leaving Anna’s house, Elise slapped her brother, “You are unbelievable you know that?!”

“What?!”

“What the fuck do you mean what?! Do you even know how to be polite?”

“I was being polite! I could have told her how badly she fucking ripped my heart out of the chest and then stomped on it when she chose to leave me and never speak to me again but I didn’t. I’d say all in all I was pretty fucking polite.”

Elise sighed, “You’ve got three more days Jon, I suggest you get over your attitude and just tell her you still love her.” Stepping back into the house she stopped short as she saw her Joe also known as secret boyfriend standing in the kitchen with nothing but a towel slung low on his hips, “Um clothes, ever heard of them?”

He just smirked, “Not enjoying the show?”

Jonathan rolled his eyes, “Man seriously? That’s my SISTER, put some fucking clothes on asshole.”

Waiting until Jonathan was gone Joe blew Elise a kiss, crowding her space he smirked, “I love you, you know that right?”

Elise sighed, “That’s what you tell me, yet you won’t tell my brother what’s going on because you’re afraid he’s going to take you out with a few chair shots to the face.”

Joe laughed, “You knew what you were getting into when you decided to take me up on my date offer.”

“I know, I know, I just wish you would tell him.”

“We’ll tell him after he and Anna get back together.”

She snorted, “That’s not going to happen. She’s here as long as we are and then it’s back to LA to live her happy life without my brother.”

“You know they both love each other still, we just need to find a way to get them to tell each other.”

“Clearly you know nothing about my former best friend. She does nothing until she’s ready, besides, she’s lost track of my brother through the years.”

“Then I’d say that we have a perfect opportunity.”

 

“Are you ready oh daughter mine?”

Anna rolled her eyes and smiled as she descended the staircase, “Yes dad, I’m coming.” Not paying attention her hand slapped a picture and it fell to the stairway, “Shit!”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just knocked down one of the pic-“ She stopped midsentence as she looked at the frame, the memories of that night came flooding back, it was her senior prom and she   
had invited Jon to go with her, he had just turned fifteen and although she was eighteen she didn’t care, she had always liked him, crushed on him from afar, and after speaking to 

Elise she finally asked him and couldn’t be happier when he had accepted. Sitting down on the staircase she stared at it, both of them smiling, even though she was older he had always towered over her, letting out a soft giggle she ran her fingertips over him and sighed, closing her eyes she once again tried to hold back tears, “Fuck Jon.”

“Are you sure you’re okay love?”

Jumping her eyes snapped open, “Yeah I’m fine dad, promise.” Clearing her throat she handed him the picture, “I think it may be time to take that down.”

He shook his head, “I’ve always felt that the only way to keep the energy in this house positive that we needed to fill it full of good memories.” He looked down at the picture and smiled, “I remember how happy you two were, how happy your mother was to go shopping with you to pick out a dress, how nervous he was when he came to meet you.” He laughed, “I almost offered him a drink to calm his nerves, told him to be careful with you, he reminded me that I didn’t need to tell him that because he wouldn’t ever do anything to hurt you.” Hanging the picture up back in it’s rightful spot he looked at his daughter, “Ready to go?”

Wiping her eyes she nodded, “Yeah daddy let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

Anna had forgotten what this atmosphere was like, the roar of the crowd, the smacking sound of bodies hitting the ring, closing her eyes she smiled as she was transported back to her childhood, how she used to have to stand on chairs in order to see the ring, how her favorite wrestlers seemed like GIANTS to her because she was so small. Her fondest memory was of meeting Sting for the first time when she was no more than fourteen, her hero, the man who placed second only to Ricky The Dragon Steamboat. She had looked up at him and was unable to do anything but smile because she was so in awe of him. It was only after he wrapped her in his arms that she was able to thank him for always being there when no one else was, she knew she could count on seeing him at least every Saturday or now Monday night. Feeling a tap on her shoulder she jumped and was pulled back into reality looking up she spotted Elise, “Oh, he El, where’d my dad go?”

“To grab a snack. Saw you from the stands thought I’d come sit with you for a minute, if you don’t mind.”

She shook her head, “Nah. What brings you here? I figured like me you would have grown out of the wrestling stage.”

Elise laughed, “Some habits die hard, this is the only one I’ve not been able to kick. I see your dad got you to come with him.”

“I can’t say no to that man and he knows it. Christ the last wrestling show I went to was when-“

“Was when you, myself, and Jon went to one of the smaller house shows before you left. You know I still have the merch from that hole in the wall?”

Anna laughed, “Seriously?” She shook her head, “I have mine too.” She broke eye contact and looked around, “I’m not going to lie, I kind of miss this whole scene, but I’m not sure I could come back to it ten years later and not pick it apart.”

“It’s not easy,” Elise said with a giggle, “I do it all the time. Makes Jon nuts, his favorite thing to tell me is that I’m old and therefor my point or my opinions don’t matter because we need to grow with the times.”

Anna snorted, “If the times include chair shots, power bombing people through tables, and jumping from fifty foot ladders I’m in. But something tells me it’s toned down a LOT since we were younger.”

“Sadly,” Elise sighed, “Have you watched it at all in the last couple of years?”

Anna shrugged, “Occasionally but not often and only in bits and pieces, why?”

“I was just curious was all. Have you seen The Shield faction?”

She shook her head, “Nope, they don’t at all sound familiar to me, why?”

“They’re my favorite at the moment, in fact, one of their members just turned on them on Monday so they’ve gone from three to two. Not to mention one of them is pretty fucking hot.”

Anna giggle snorted, “But of course. I’ll have to keep my eye out for them tonight. Which one is already Elise spoken for?”

She winked, “His name is Roman Reigns and he’s Rosey’s brother.” Elise laughed as she saw Anna’s expression, “Just wait for it, trust me. Besides, you may find the other guy attractive.” She winked at her friend, “His name is Dean Ambrose, from what I remember, he’s kind of your type.”

Shaking her head, Anna laughed, “We’ll have to see won’t we?”

“Yup, we will. Anyway, I have to get back to Jon before he thinks I got lost.”

“Where are you guys sitting?”

“Your dad must have gotten his tickets early, we’re like in the nosebleeds.” 

Anna looked at the upper deck, “Ahh got it. You should pop down again once he gets back.”

Elise smiled as she stood, “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Hey El?”

“Yeah?”

“If you’re not busy, maybe we could grab coffee? Seeing you the last couple of days has made me miss home, and I have a lot of I’m sorry’s to pass out.”

“I get why you left Anna, I do. There was a lot going on, with your mom passing, and UCLA. I don’t blame you for leaving, I just wish you had stayed in better touch. I’ve missed you.”

Anna wiped the tears from her eyes, “I missed you too.” Standing she hugged her friend, “So coffee?”  
“Coffee.” Handing Anna her phone she let her put in her number, “I’ll text you from my phone so you’ve got mine, just text me in the morning when you’re ready. I’m up early because Jon works out at the most ungodly times in the morning. So just let me know. It was nice to talk with you Anna.”

“You too El.” Sitting back down she watched her friend walk away. Sighing, she sat back down and stared at the ring until she saw her father coming out of the corner of her eye, 

“Great seats.”

He chuckled as he sat down, “Sorry it took so long, line was ridiculous, nachos?”

“Are you actually going to share?”

“Nope, got you your own. I know how you are with these things, I know better than to share.” He winked at her, “You see El?”

“Yeah, apparently she and Jon got nosebleeds, she saw me and came down to say hi.”

“That so?”

“Yup, and you’ll be happy to know that I’m meeting her for coffee tomorrow.”

“Well good, it’s about time you girls started talking again. I kinda miss you two being inseparable.” 

“Me too daddy, me too. Alright, who’s up on the card first?” 

 

Alright, so when The Shield comes out, they usually come out via the crowd. Roman is the Samoan, and you can’t miss Dean.”

Anna was half listening to her father when the lights dimmed and she heard music hit, “Is this?”

“Yeah it is.” 

She looked around, “Where are they coming from?”

“Hey Anna?”

“Not now dad I’m trying to find these guys.”

“Anna!”

Turning her head she gulped as those same haunting blue eyes stared back into hers, “Jon?” Was all she could ask before he was being pushed through the crowd by security,   
“Daddy was that?”

“Yeah baby it was.”

“Did you know?”

“I didn’t know he was going to be here until after I bought the tickets.”

“And you still didn’t think to tell me?”

“Would you have come if I had?”

“Probably not, but that doesn’t mean-“

“Look Anna, sweet heart, you know I love you, I love you more than life itself, but you NEED to stop running.”

“I’m not running.” She growled as she picked up her drink, “I feel like I’ve been tricked this entire time. Like you planned all of this. I didn’t come back here to rekindle a romance   
that died eleven years ago dad. I came here for a graduation, I came here to watch my youngest cousin graduate from college.”

“I know Anna, I know, and I’m sorry. I don’t want to make you feel like I tricked you into anything. Now I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t still love him.” 

She shook her head, “I won’t.” She opened her mouth to say something else when someone in the ring got her attention, slowly turning her head she saw as Jon stared right at her, this unrecognizable look in his eyes, it was almost like he wanted to tear her apart and she’d be lying if she said her body didn’t react to it. Breaking the look she stared at the floor, “I need to go.”

“No, you need to stay. Just stay and finish, this is the last match and then we’ll go home.”

 

Pulling her phone off the nightstand towards her she groaned as she looked at the clock. She had barely slept all night. Every time she closed her eyes the only person she could think of was Jon, and how every single time she saw his eyes burning into hers her heart raced. She spent the better part of the night tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable and trying to remove the engrained vision from her brain. She cursed herself for wanting that again, for wanting to wake up in his arms, wanting to stare into those puddles of blue and drown in them, “Fucking hell,” she murmured to herself, “I’m still in love with him.” Burying herself deep beneath her blankets she squeezed her eyes shut, this wasn’t why she came home, she didn’t come home to remind herself that she was in love with Jonathan, and yet no matter how much she tried to fight it, the feeling wouldn’t go away. After another thirty minutes of flailing on top of her mattress she gave up, pulling up Elise’s number she shot her a text, ‘Hope you’re up, can’t sleep, meet me at the Starbuck’s around the corner in fifteen? A’ without waiting for a response she grabbed her sweatshirt and threw her hair up on top of her head. Slipping on her flip flops, she grabbed her handbag and keys and quietly left the house.

 

Jonathan was the only one up in the house, Elise was asleep in her room, and Joe on the couch. Hearing a loud buzzing coming from the kitchen he slipped inside to see Elise’s phone lighting up. Grabbing it he saw the text from Anna, unlocking it he started to reply that his sister was asleep and he’d let her know that she had texted, but then he got another idea, ‘I’ll be there. E’ Hitting send, he grabbed a hoodie, threw on his shoes and left the house to meet her. 

 

Standing outside of the Starbucks Anna felt the vibration of her phone in her pocket. Pulling it out she smiled as she saw Elise’s response. Slipping into the shop she ordered her coffee and then found a table in the back corner, sitting down she sipped her coffee as she waited for Elise to arrive. 

Jonathan walked into the shop and ordered his coffee, his eyes scanned around until they spotted her hunched over on her phone. Walking over he cleared his throat, smiling as he watched her jump, “Morning.”

She gulped as she heard his voice, slowly lifting her head she gasped as she saw him standing only inches from her table, “Uh, morning.”

“Anyone sitting here?”

She shook her head, “N-no, but I’m uh, expecting your sister.”

“I’ll only be here a minute.” He responded as he sipped his coffee, “How long are you in town for?”

She felt her palms getting sweaty, getting anxious at having him so close, “Um, I’m here until Monday. Then I fly back out.”

“LA right?”

Nodding she took a sip of her coffee, “How long have you been wrestling?”

“Since right after you left.”

“Oh. I didn’t know.”

“I got that by the look on your face last night. I thought for sure Elise would tell you when she went to talk to you last night.”

She shook her head, “She didn’t.” Things were silent and awkward until Anna cleared her throat, “I’m sorry Jon. I’m sorry for leaving and never keeping in touch, I just, I thought it was for the best.”

“Funny thing about that Anna, you didn’t even think to talk to me about it. You just assumed that it was for the best. It wasn’t.”

“I know.”

“Do you though? Do you realize what I went through after you left? Anna, I had been in love with you since I was like ten, then when you agreed to take me to prom with you I was over the moon, in fact the next two and a half years were like living on cloud and no one could touch us.”

Lowering her head she looked at her lap, “I don’t know what you want me to say Jonathan, I did what I had to do because I hated Cincinnati. Not you.”

“Then why didn’t you try to make it work?”

“Because I wanted you to find someone else to be happy with, because I thought that’s what you needed.”

Sliding the chair out from the table he looked down at her, “Well, it’s not what I needed, or what I wanted.”

She watched him leave, using her sleeve to wipe the tears from her face, feeling her phone vibrate she saw a text from Elise, ‘Shit, I just saw your text. You still there? You want company?’ It was then that she realized what he had done. Looking up with tears in her eyes she watched him look back at her and exit the doorway. Responding to Elise she sighed, ‘I’ll grab you coffee, come to my dad’s, we need to talk about your brother.’


	3. Chapter 3

Collapsing on one of the patio chairs in the back yard she slid the coffee across the table, “So I had an interesting chat with your brother this morning.”

“I’m sorry it was him and not me this morning.”

Anna shook her head, “Don’t be, he needed to get what he needed to say out of his system.”

“You’re upset.”

“Um a little. I knew he was upset with me but I guess I didn’t realize how much until he talked to me this morning.” She took another sip of coffee, “I thought I did what was best for both of us.”

“But?”

“Did you know that he’s been in love with me since he was ten?”

Elise giggled, “It was hard not to notice.” She watched her friend blush, “Look Anna, you and my brother have always had this weird bond that no one has ever been able to break. 

The way that you two looked at each other, the way you were with each other, even then we all saw it.”

“Okay gross. I was fourteen.”

“Doesn’t matter, you and Jonathan connected on a level that blows my mind, blew my parents minds too. Do you know WHY they let him go to prom with you when he was fifteen?”   
She watched Anna shake her head, “Because they knew that the two of you would wind up together if they wanted you to or not. Don’t get me wrong, my parents loved you, still do. They knew how happy you made Jon and to them, as long as the baby is happy they don’t care about anything else. They knew you were good for him, knew you would keep him out of trouble.” She took a break and sipped her coffee, “He will always love you Anna. No matter how much you try to push him away, no matter how many times you leave him, he will always love you.”

“He deserves better.”

“The fact that you say that just proves to me that you love him too. Do you know that every single time one of the songs you write comes on the radio that Jon will not shut up about you? In fact, the entire trip from Pittsburg here you were the only thing Joe and I heard about. That is like a four hour trip driving. Anna, I didn’t stop hearing about you for FOUR HOURS. I love you but Jesus Christ.”

Anna giggled, “I don’t believe it.”

“Ask Joe, I swear to you.” She smiled as she watched her friend bury her face into the sleeves of her hoodie, “You two still love each other and I want to hear you say it.”

“I’ve spent eleven years trying so hard to wipe him from my memories, to pretend that I didn’t spend two and a half years with the man I swore I was going to marry. But being back here has forced me to see a lot of things that I’ve not wanted to see and feel a lot of things that I don’t want to feel. There’s not been a day that goes by that I haven’t thought about him in some capacity or another. There’s not been a day where I haven’t wanted to call my dad and ask for your number just so I can check on you both.” 

“Why didn’t you?”

“I don’t know, because I thought you both hated me, that neither of you would even talk to me if I made the attempt to reach out to you.” Closing her eyes she took a breath, “I’m sorry that I ran away from you both.”

Standing from her seat Elise walked over to Anna and wrapped her arms around her, “You’re here now right?”

“Yeah.”

“So what do you say that you finally admit to me that you still love my brother.”

Anna snorted and then looked at her friend, “I still love your brother and it took seeing him last night to finally admit it to myself. I still love him and I still want to spend the rest of my life with him.”

Elise smiled, “Good.” Giving Anna one last squeeze she grabbed her coffee, “I’ve got to run home and change but I’ve got a day of promo to help with and then another show tonight. The pay per view is tomorrow, but text me tonight, maybe we can do breakfast or lunch or something tomorrow.” She watched her friend nod. Turning to leave she stopped, “He still loves you too. He’ll never admit it, but he does.” Making her way around the house she smiled as she saw Anna’s dad on the porch, “Morning Mr. Jameson.”

“I heard you two girls talking out back. She finally admitted it huh?”

“Yeah, she talked to Jon this morning. Or I should say that Jon talked to her.”

He smiled, “What do you need me to do?”

Elise smirked, “Get her to the pay per view tomorrow. I don’t care how you do it, I’ll get the tickets so don’t worry about that. Just make sure she’s there, deal?”

“Deal, and Elise?”

“Yeah?”

“I know my girl hurt him, but if he hurts her it’ll be me that ends up in that ring beating him to a pulp. I’ll make what Rollins did look like a cake walk.”

Elise laughed, “Understood Mr. Jameson. I’ll swing by later with the tickets.”

“If you guys don’t get done too late you should come over for dinner.”

“We’d like that, I’ll text you later. I have to go, day of promo, photo shoots, no rest for the weary.”

“One last question.”

“Sure!”

“What’s up with you and Joe?”

She was taken aback, “What?”

He chuckled, “Don’t play dumb, I can see it a mile away, I know Jon can too, he just hasn’t put it together yet. You need to tell him, clearly the man makes you happy.”

“I’ll think about it.” Was all she responded as she jogged down the street to find Jon waiting in the doorway, “Hey.”

“Hey yourself, over at the Jameson’s?”

“I had to since someone faked me and then gave his ex a lecture.”

He snorted as he walked back into the house, “She had it coming.”

“Do you ever stop to think for a half a second that maybe it was as difficult for her as it was for you? Do you think for a MINUTE that it ripped her heart out as much as it did you?   
Jesus Christ Jon I get that she hurt you but eleven years is a long time to harbor that much disdain for someone.”

“It’s not disdain.” He responded flippantly.

“Excuse me?”

“It’s not disdain.”

“Then what the fuck is it exactly?”

“It’s me being mad at myself for not being able to get over her.”

“What?”

“Do I need to fucking spell it out for you El? I still fucking love her, Jesus Christ I don’t want to but I can’t help it.”

A smirk spread across Elise’s face, “Really? Cause the incessant Anna talk whenever one of her songs came on the radio wasn’t enough of a clue.”

“Fuck you, you just played me didn’t you?”

She nodded, “I wondered how long it would be until you finally said it.”

Collapsing on the couch he sat there with his head between his hands, “I fucking hate you.”

“No, you hate that I made you admit that you were still in love with her. You love me, you have to, I’m your sister and your assistant. Where’s Joe?”

He shrugged, “Shower I think, why?”

“You’ve got a ton of stuff going on today and if he doesn’t hurry up we’re gonna be late.”

 

“Don’t make any plans after the graduation party tomorrow night.”

Anna looked up from the other side of the table at her dad, “Why?”

“We’ve got plans.”

“Are you going to tell me what those plans are?”

He shook his head, “Nope, surprise.”

She laughed, “You know your surprises scare me don’t you?”

He just smirked, “I think you’ll like this one.”

“Okay you win, no plans, I am however going to the movies. I love you but I don’t wanna get cooped up in this house all night again. I’ll be back in a few hours.” Kissing her dad on the cheek she left the house.

 

He paced the back as he tried to drown out everything going around him, hearing his name he turned around to see Stephanie McMahon in front of him smiling, “What’s up Steph?”

“Your sister told me that you had a friend coming to tonight’s show.”

He looked at her confused, “What?”

“Elise asked Paul for tickets last night, said a friend that you grew up with was bringing her dad to the show tonight. Wanted to wish you good luck on tonight’s match.”

He nervously chuckled, “Thanks Stephanie but I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She smirked, “Of course you don’t.”

“Hey Steph, Jon.” Elise said as she walked towards them, “Ready for tonight?”

“I’d be more ready if you told me which one of my old friends is coming to tonight’s show.”

She shrugged, “You’ll have to find out.”

“He really doesn’t know?”

Elise giggled, “Nope but I’m sure he’s got a clue.” Gently slapping her brothers back she smiled, “Good luck tonight brother.”

 

“Why do I feel like you and El are up to no good right now?” She just watched her dad shrug, “Dad c’mon, I don’t know what the hell you two are up to but knock it off.”

“I don’t know why you think that Anna.”

She snorted as she looked at her father, “Because we’re at the US Bank Arena, it’s Sunday night and I saw the marquee, we’re at the Payback pay per view. You and El are up to no good and I’m sure it’s got mostly to do with trying to get Jonathan and I back together, which won’t work by the way.”

Her father shook his head, “You know I love you Anna, I love you with all my heart. However, I’m not trying to do anything that involves you and Jon. I just saw how much fun you had at the house show on Friday and wanted to spend one last good night with you before you leave tomorrow.”

Anna sighed, “Are you sure this has got nothing to do with one Mr. Jonathan Lee Good?”

He put up his hands and made an X over his chest, “Cross my heart.” He watched as his daughter slumped down into the chair, “What’s wrong?”

“Why do we always have to be front row, I don’t want to get spit on by Triple H and you know that shit is likely to happen.”

“Well it’s a good thing you’re not watching from out here huh?”

Whipping her head around she saw Elise smiling, “Oh Christ.”

“Nice to see you too, although I did just see you about six hours ago. C’mon girlie, I have plans for you and your father, let’s go.”

“Are you sure we’re supposed to be back here?”

Elise just giggled, “Yes I’m sure, I’ve gotten express permission to bring you and your father back here. In fact, we’re going to deliver him off to my good friend Paul Levesque so that he can get comfy and watch the show.”

“Who?”

“Triple H love, Triple H. Has it really been THAT long?”

Anna just rolled her eyes, “Yes smart ass it has been.” She followed her friend through the back, her father trailing a bit behind them. Stopping in front of a door she looked between Elise and her dad, “Are you going to be okay dad?”

“Yes Anna I’ll be fine, besides, he doesn’t scare me.”

She heard someone chuckle from inside the small room, she continued to follow her friend, stopping in the doorway, her eyes widening as she found herself looking up at the one and only King of Kings, “Holy shit.” She muttered, blushing as she heard the laughs echoing off the walls of the room, “Sorry.”

Standing Paul walked over to the small group, “I get that a lot. You must be the infamous Anna.”

Anna quirked her brow, “Infamous?”

“I’ll take care of your dad I promise, go ahead with Elise.” He watched as the girls were exiting the room, “Oh and Anna?”

“Yeah?”

He smiled, “My wife and I are big fans of your work.”

She blushed, “Thank you.” Finding herself in the hallway she looked at Elise, “What the hell does he mean infamous?”

Elise shrugged, “No idea.” 

“Uh huh, somehow I doubt that.”

“Alright, you get to shadow me for a bit, trust me, not all that exciting.” 

“You could have just left me with my dad you know.”

She winked, “I know, but I wanted to hang out with you for a bit. Is that too much to ask?”

“Hey El.”

Elise stopped dead in her tracks, “Why are you talking to me?”

“Because it’s the polite thing to do.”

“No, the polite thing to do would have been to not turn heel on my brother and Joe.”

He snorted, “You can’t tell me that you wouldn’t have done the same thing if you were me.” He glanced out of the corner of his eye, a smirk forming, “You going to introduce me to your friend?”

“No Colby, I had no intention of introducing you.”

“Well then allow me to introduce myself, I’m Colby Lopez.”

Anna blushed, “Anna Jameson.” She took his extended hand and then yelped as she felt his arms around her body, “Umm, do you greet everyone like this?”

“You wanna get your hands off her Lopez?”

Colby, known to most as Seth Rollins, the man that heel turned on his two friends Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns looked over at his former friend and faction member, “Why? Does it bother you that I’ve got my hands on her?”

“Are you two going to whip your dicks out in public and try to see who can fucking piss on her first? Jesus Christ!” Elise said as she pried her friend from Colby’s arms, “Fucking calm down, both of you.” Giving Anna an apologetic smile she pulled her close, “Unbelievable, the both of you.” Looking at Anna she could see the confusion in her eyes, “Do you remember that guy I told you turned on Roman and Dean on Monday night Raw last week?” She watched her nod, “Meet Seth Rollins, two timer and man that my brother is going to beat within an inch of his life tonight.”

Anna looked between the two men, sensing the amount of hostility between them, “Good luck tonight man, you’re going to need it.”

Colby just smiled, “You’re an Ambrose girl huh?”

She shrugged, “I might be, I might not be.”

He chuckled, “You gonna bring her out with you and Reigns tonight Ambrose? You going to watch as I walk off arm in arm with her after it’s all said in done?”

Jonathan growled, “Watch your step Rollins, you never know who might be behind you with a chair. She’s off limits, I mean it.”

Colby just walked away chuckling, “We’ll see about that Ambrose.” 

Anna just stared at him, “What the fuck was that all about? What if I WANTED to talk to him?”

“You didn’t look like you wanted to talk to him, so I thought I’d step in and help you out.”

She snorted, “I didn’t need your help.”

“He was hitting on you, trying to get me riled up.”

“So what if he was hitting on me! It’s not like you give a shit anyway, not to mention you don’t get to tell me who I can and cannot hang out with anymore.”

He put his hands up, “You know what, you’re right. If you want to go hang out with the traitor go for it.”

“Would you two stop and listen to yourselves for five fucking seconds!” Elise watched as they both looked at her, “Jonathan knock it off, Colby is trying to get under your skin and it’s working. Anna, stop provoking my brother all it’s going to do is piss him off. Let’s go before things get out of hand.”

“Everything okay?”

Elise let out a groan, “Yes Joe, everything’s fucking dandy right now. Go find a corner and calm your boy down before he beats the next superstar that comes near him.”

“The fuck happened?”

“Colby Lopez.”

Joe just sighed and shook his head, “He’s getting into your head man, you’ve got to block him, don’t let him in.” Looking back at the two women he gave them a head nod, “Let’s go, c’mon Good.”

Anna just watched the two of them, “I feel like I missed something.”

Elise just grabbed her wrist, “Nope, nothing, let’s go, I’ve got things to do before the show starts.”

 

“I swear to Christ Anna if you don’t stop pacing I’m going to knock you out with a chair.”

Anna laughed nervously, “I’m just, I don’t know, antsy.”

“Do you want to go apologize to Jon?”

She nodded, “Yeah I kinda think I do.”

“Alright, let me see where they are.” Pulling out her phone she texted Joe, ‘Where you at? Anna needs to talk to my brother.’ ‘We’re by the locker room, tell her to stay put I’ll come get her. Colby is looking for a reason to start shit with Jon right now.’ ’10-4 good buddy. PS, I love you.’ ‘You too.’ She looked up from her phone, “Stay put, Joe’s coming to get you.”

“Speaking of Joe, what’s up with you two?”

She shrugged, “Nothing, we’re friends, he’s been friends with my brother since they were in FCW together.”

“Uh huh, so that’s why you practically GLOW whenever you talk to him?” She giggled as she saw her friend blush, “Oh, there’s something going on with you two isn’t there?”

She shook her head, “Nope. Absolutely nothing, I assure you.”

“Riiiiiiiiight, okay whatever you say.” She headed towards the door, “I’ll meet Joe half way.”

“Wait Anna, no!”

“I’ll be fine El, I promise.” Stepping out into the hallway she started walking down the hall, hearing someone call her name she turned around and spotted Paul walking towards her, “How’s my dad?”

“Good, good. I left him relaxing comfortably watching the show. How are you doing?”

She shrugged, “M’fine I guess, just a lot to take in. I don’t know who half these guys are. I quit watching wrestling a million years ago and half of the guys I used to watch either retired or wrestle somewhere else now I guess.”

He chuckled, “This is a fickle and sometimes dangerous career choice.”

“Ahhh yes, however the two I’ve counted on most of my life seem to always be around.”

Paul smiled, “Who would that be?”

“Sting and the King of King’s Triple H.”

Laughing he shook his head, “You’re a Hunter fan huh?”

“That’s debatable now, but you can’t deny that you can be a face one week and a hell the next and everyone still loves you. The only other wrestler that I’ve been able to do that is The Rock.”

“I ran into Colby on my way down here. Seems that you made quite an impression on Mr. Lopez.”

“Meh, I wouldn’t say that.”

“Said he seemed to use you to get under Jon’s skin.”

“Didn’t notice.”

He smirked, “But you did didn’t you Anna?”

“Anna, you okay?”

Looking around Paul’s body she spotted Joe, inwardly sighing with relief, “Yup, Mr. Levesque and I were just talking that’s all.”

“Paul.” He stated with a nod.

“Joe.” Paul responded with the same respectful nod, “Good luck tonight, you’re going to need it.”

Once Anna was within arm’s reach he placed the palm of his hand on her lower back and ushered her away, “You seem to be the buzz backstage.”

“I don’t understand why.”

“You’re Jon’s Achilles heel darlin, and now that Colby and Paul know that I look for them to try their best to get under his skin.” Helping her maneuver through the venue he made his way to a room, “He’s inside, knows you’re coming. I’ll stand guard outside that way there’s no interruption.”

Nodding she opened the door to find the room dimly lit, “Uh Jon?” Not getting a response she ventured further inside, “Jon, Joe said you were in here.”

“Over here.” He responded from the corner of the room, watching as she jumped, “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

She smiled as she followed the sound of his voice, “It’s fine.” Sitting down across from him she took in his appearance, “I just wanted to come and tell you I’m sorry for the way I acted earlier. You didn’t deserve that.”

Looking up he stared into her ocean blue eyes to make sure what she said was true. Once satisfied he nodded, “Thanks. I should probably apologize too.”

“Eh, it’s fine. I can’t say as I’d blame you honestly.” Hearing a knock on the door she heard Joe’s voice on the other side, “You’re up big man.” Standing she kissed his cheek, “Good luck and beat his ass black and blue.”

Smiling down at her he laughed, “That’s the plan. Do you want to grab a drink after the show?”

Blushing she nodded, “I’d like that.” Another bang on the door, “Alright go before your dad gets angry.” Following him out of the room she stopped short as she walked into the back of Jon’s arm, “What’s going on?”

“Just stay there.” He spoke as he stared at the shorter man, “Walk away Rollins, walk away now.”

Colby just looked behind him and smiled at Anna, giving her a wave he laughed, “What are you going to do if I don’t?”

Stepping forward he felt Anna’s hand bunching the fabric of his BDU’s, “Just go.”

“Hey beautiful, if you decide you want to be with a real man just come find me deal?” He laughed as he walked away, “Keep a leash on her Ambrose, you never know who’s lurking in the shadows.” 

Jonathan growled, turning around he trapped Anna against the door frame, “Stay away from him, got it?”

She gulped and then nodded, “Yeah, I got it.”

“Good.” Was the only thing he said as he slotted their lips together, “Good.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you gonna tell me what happened with Jon back there?”

Anna shook her head, “Nothing.”

“You know that I’m calling bullshit right?”

She shrugged, “You can call what you want but I’m telling you nothing happened.” 

“Right so I didn’t watch him trap you against the doorway and kiss you. In fact, none of us saw that right?”

She nodded, “Yup, you got it.”

Elise just giggled and nudged her friend, “Are we pretending it didn’t happen?”

“Yup.”

“Are you going to tell me why?”

She bit her bottom lip as they made their way out to the crowd, both of them taking a seat towards the front, “Because I don’t want anything to screw it up.”

Anna just rolled her eyes, “What do you think? We’re going out for a drink after the shows over.”

Elise smiled, “Good, it’s about time you two got your shit straight.”

“Shhhh, here they come!” She watched as Jonathan and Joe made their way through the crowd, once inside the ring she saw his eyes scan the crowd until they landed on her. She blushed as he gave her a wink, “He’s an asshole.”

Elise laughed, “He’s Jon.” 

Anna watched Joe smile at Elise, “You really need to spill the beans on what’s going on with the two of you, I may have to become a Reigns girl just to pull it out of you.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

She smirked, “Try me.” Anna joked until the shadow blanketed her face, looking up she gulped as she was faced with two of the three members of Evolution, “Can I help you?”

“You can do me the honor of being by my side.”

Anna snorted, “Not on your life.”

“Don’t make me ask you again.”

“I said,” Leaning over the barrier she got in his face, “Not on your life. What part of that don’t you get?” She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Jonathan standing behind him, “It might do you good to pay attention to what’s going on around you.” Winking at him she pulled back her hand and slapped his face watching as he stumbled backward and straight into Jon’s arms. Looking at Paul she winked, “I’m an Ambrose girl, what can I say?” Turning her back to the ring she looked at Elise, “What?”

“Nothing I just, I didn’t see that coming.”

She giggled, “Honestly, neither did I.” 

 

She was ushered to the back by security, her heart racing out of her chest as she saw Jonathan laying on the stretcher, blood seeping from his lip and his forehead. Jumping into the ambulance she grabbed his hand, “Hey.”

“You need to go.”

Anna shook her head, “Nope I’m staying with you.”

“Where’s El?”

“Joe made her stay, he told me to come with you so here I am.”

He smiled, “Remind me to thank him later.”

Giggling she shook her head, “Let’s get you looked at yeah? And then Mr. Good, don’t forget you owe me a drink.”

“Something tells me you won’t let me forget.” He let out a breathy chuckle, “Good palm slap by the way, I gotta tell you, you did me proud.”

“Eh, I just went on instinct.”

Jonathan cracked his eyes open, “Ambrose girl huh?”

She shrugged, “I thought it was appropriate.”

“They’re going to pull you into this whole thing, are you sure that’s what you want?”

“I’ve been considering a change in career.”

“I missed you.”

Leaning over his body she kissed his forehead, “I missed you too.”

 

“I swear to God Jonathan Lee if you don’t get your ass in that wheelchair you’re going to be stuck here!”

He laughed, “They can’t keep me here.”

“Goddammit Good listen to her!”

Looking up he smirked as he saw Joe walking into the room with Elise by his side. Quirking his eye brow he looked between them, “Something you two need to tell me?”

Elise quickly jumped to the side and shook her head, “Nope, not a thing.”

Anna rolled his eyes, “Someone convince him to sit his happy ass in that wheelchair so we can go! I’m starting to think that he’s trying to get out of buying me a drink!”

Joe glared at his friend, “Get your ass in the chair Jonathan, I’m not in the mood to argue with you right now.”

Rolling his eyes he finally collapsed into the chair, “Happy now?” He looked over at Anna, “Did your dad at least enjoy the show?”

She smiled, “Yeah, he was thrilled that Rollins looked worse than you did after the match was over.” She looked over at the nurse, “Alright, I think we’re good to go.” She followed behind them as they wheeled him out to the awaiting SUV. Slipping into the back next to him she was thankful for the darkness that hid her blush, “That was a great match tonight.”

Glancing in her direction he smiled as he saw that she refused eye contact with him, “Thanks for the boost in confidence.”

Shrugging she turned her head towards him, “What can I say.”

“Oh god, please don’t start making out in the backseat, I don’t think my eyes can handle that.”

Anna just giggled, reaching to the passenger seat she playfully slapped her friend on the shoulder, “Shut up, there will be no making out.” Looking back at Jonathan she saw the disappointment in his face, “Are you kidding me?”

“What? I thought we were having a moment!”

Rolling her eyes she sighed, “Unbelievable.” Reaching over she kissed his cheek, “There, we had a moment now it’s over.”

Joe pulled into the parking lot of the bar that they generally frequented when doing shows in Cincinnati, “Alright, home sweet home. Oh and Anna, don’t let him get too drunk okay? We’ve gotta leave tomorrow for Raw in Columbus tomorrow.” 

“Will do captain!” She giggled as she made her way out of the car, “Oh my god El, is this where?”

Elise laughed and then nodded, “Yup, this is the bar where you first got drunk.”

“Jesus, the bartender kicked us out for being disorderly, poor idiot had no idea we were only eighteen. He’s lucky the cops weren’t called.”

She looked at her friend, “Oh he knew. The only reason he served us was because he had a thing for you.”

Anna snorted, “Somehow I doubt that.”

“Why don’t you ask him when we go inside, he still works here.”

Jonathan cleared his throat, “No.”

Wrapping her arm through his she placed her head against him, “What’s the matter Goody, you afraid he’s gonna be Mr. steal your girl?”

He snorted, “If he knows what’s good for him he’ll keep his eyes to himself.”

She looked at her friend, “Oh El, he’s jealous!” Pulling him to a stop she stood on tip toes as she kissed the corner of his mouth, “Don’t be jealous. I’m an Ambrose girl remember?”

“Doesn’t mean you’re a Good girl.”

She winked, “Good girls are bad girls that haven’t been caught.” Releasing his arm she walked away from him putting a bit of sway in her hips, a smile crossing her lips as she heard the small growl come from behind her. Turning her head she smirked, “You coming?”

 

Drinks were a success, after about an hour Joe and Elise left to go check on Anna’s dad, leaving the former love birds together. They drank in silence downing one shot after another, the only thing passing between them the odd giggle and chuckle. Their eyes never leaving one another until finally Anna spoke, “Is it warm in here or am I drunk?”

Jonathan just chuckled, “I think you might be a bit drunk Ann.”

She just smirked, “Ann, it’s been a long time since I’ve heard that.”

“Well, I’m the only one that ever called you that.”

Nodding she downed her last shot, “I should probably stop huh?” Looking up at him she gave him a goofy smile, “Jonathan Lee you’re not drunk!”

He shook his head, “I switched to water a bit go I figured one of us had to be sober.”

Sighing she just stared down at the table, “I think it’s time that maybe I go home.”

He chuckled, “I don’t think you’ll make it home. Why don’t you just come back to El’s, we’ll put you in the spare room.”

Nodding she stood and wavered only to collapse in his arms, “Thanks for catching me.”

“Thanks for going to the hospital with me.”

She smiled, “We’re even now huh?”

“Sure we are Ann. C’mon, I got you.”

She squealed and then giggled as she felt him lift her into his arms, “Jesus Jon, I could probably walk on my own.”

“Somehow I doubt that Anna, now let the nice man take you home.”

She giggled as she looked at the bartender, “You sir need to stop having a crush on me,” She tried to shield her other arm from Jonathan’s view, “He gets jealous.” She whispered yelled with a smile.

“Yup, you’ve had enough, let’s go.” Carrying her through the bar he walked her back to the house, once outside the door he placed her on her feet and dug his keys out, “You think you can manage to unlock it?” He watched her smile and nod, “Okay, feeling a bit better out in the air?” He watched her nod again, “Alright.” 

Once he handed her the keys she slipped the key into the lock and turned it, pulling them back out she handed them to him and walked in, her eyes getting huge as she heard the noise echoing off the walls, “Um, maybe we should go check on my dad.”

Jonathan just looked at her, “Anna, it’s two in the morning, he’s likely asleep.” He tried to get around her, “What are you hiding me from?”

Turning her head back into the doorway her eyes crashed into Elise’s, begging her to cover for her friend. Sighing she turned around, wrapped her arms around Jonathan’s neck and smashed their lips together for the second time in two days. There was nothing gentle about the kiss, it was teeth and tongue as they both fought for control, Anna eventually giving up a sighing to allow Jonathan to win. Her fingers linked together trying to pull him closer to her, smirking as her back hit the doorframe, “What is with us and doorframes?”

He just chuckled, “Are you complaining?”

She shook her head, “Not even in a million years.”

“Good.” He responded as he kidnapped her lips again, his large hands gripped her hips, a low growl erupted from his chest as he felt her grind against him, “Shit.” He whispered as he pulled away from her lips, “Maybe we should take this inside?”

She nodded as she pulled him in, pressing their lips together again as she prayed that Elise and Joe had quickly removed themselves from the living room. 

Jonathan barged into the house, removing himself from Anna he looked around, “C’mon, let’s go to my room.” They tip toed through the house until they made it upstairs and the end of the hall, “Are you sure this is what you want?”

Anna looked up at him with as much love in her eyes as she could muster, “I’m positive.”

Without so much as another word he enveloped her back into his arms again, his hands roaming the back of her body, rounding her ass he pulled her close to him and rolled his hips, “I’ve been like this all fucking night. Shit, for the last three days. Jesus Christ Anna, how is it even after eleven years all it takes is for you to look at me and I’m hard?” 

She ran her hand down the front of his body, grazing his hardened cock, “It’s a gift.”

Picking her up he tossed her onto the bed, “You’re overdressed.”

Lifting her shirt over her head she tossed it at him, “Better?”

He shook his head, “No, still wearing too many clothes.” 

She smirked, “Maybe you should come undress me yourself if I’m going to slow for you.”

“Gladly.” Stalking over to the bed he trapped her between his body and the mattress, their blue eyes crashing like waves against the surf, “I want you.”

Anna bit her lip, “I want you too.” Bringing her arms up she dug her nails into the bare flesh of his back, “Now move it.” 

There was a moment of blurred vision as clothes flew all over the bedroom, their heavy breathing the only sounds being made in the bedroom. Taking his place between her open legs he smiled down at her as he saw her eyes widen, “What?”

“Nothing.” 

His fingers grazed her inner thighs, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he watched her shiver under his touch, “Tell me how bad you want this.”

“Bad, Jesus Jon I want this so bad it hurts.”

Dipping his head he nipped at the crook of her neck, “Am I going to find you nice and wet for me when I check?” Picking up his head he saw her nod her head, “How wet are you?”

“Soaking.”

He raised his brow, “Is that so? Shall we see then?” His finger slid from it’s current position to the juncture of her thighs, he took one long swipe from her core to her tip and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, “Fuck.” Lifting it he placed it in his mouth, his tongue lapping at her juices, “I had forgotten how good you taste.” Running the same finger through her slit again he brought it to her lips, “I think you should have a taste.” 

Anna opened her mouth as he fed his finger between her lips, her tongue snaking around as she tried not to miss a drop, a moan coming from her as she tasted herself on his skin. Whimpering as he removed it she pouted up at him, “But I-“ She was cut off as she felt him thrust two fingers into her core, “Fuck Jon!” She yelled out as he fucked her with his fingers, feeling her body begin to shiver with orgasm she whimpered and cried out as she felt his fingers no longer punishing her core, “What are you doing?”

He shook his head, “I want to feel you when you cum.” He hissed as he felt her nails digging into his back again, “Anna…”

“Jonathan…hurry the fuck up!”

Tugging on his hardened cock once and then twice he spread her legs wide and thrust inside her, “Holy fucking shit!” He steadied himself to allow himself a moment to breathe and for her to adjust, “How the fuck are you so tight?”

She blushed, “It’s been a while.”

“Define a while.”

She gulped as she looked up at him, “The last person I slept with was you.”

His eyes got wide, his cock twitched inside her, she hadn’t slept with anyone in eleven years, “Fuck that’s a long time.”

“Never found anyone worth sleeping with.” Feeling comfortable at least for now she thrust her hips up, “I need you to move Jon, please.”

He shook his head, ‘Answer something for me.”

She scowled, “Are you really doing this right now?!” Watching him nod she rolled her eyes, “What?”

“Do you still love me?”

Unable to keep their gazes locked she turned away, she felt her heart begin to beat out of her chest. She yelped as she felt his hands in her hair, forcing her to look at him, “W-what?”

“You heard me, do you still love me?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short...not beta'd...and that's all I've got.

“Jon I-“ Her eyes widened as she felt him pull out, “Jesus Christ would you listen to me for two goddamn seconds?”

He shook his head, “I can’t do this right now Anna, I can’t. It’s an easy question, because I can tell you right now that I never stopped loving you. No matter how had I tried to I never could.” Standing up from the bed he put his boxer briefs on and walked to the door, “I’m going to go sleep in the guest room. Goodnight.” 

Anna lay there in shock, her eyes filling with tears as she stared at the ceiling. She tried to say something, anything, and found that her throat was clogged. After laying there for a few minutes she stood, got dressed, and slipped out the front door without saying a word.

 

“Are you sure you need to leave?”

Anna looked at her dad for the millionth time, “Yes dad I’m sure. I shouldn’t have come back here.”

“If it means anything at all I’m glad you did, and I know Elise and Jon feel the same way.”

She snorted, “You don’t know anything daddy. I love you, but you don’t.”

He placed a hand on her back, using his free hand he took the clothes that she was currently throwing into her luggage and placed them on the bed and turned her toward him.   
Looking down at her he gave her a sympathetic smile, “Are you going to tell me what happened last night?”

Shaking her head no she collapsed into his arms, “No, I just want to go back home.”

“I hate to break it to you sweetheart but you are home.”

“This isn’t home anymore daddy and I don’t know why I thought I could even try to…” She stopped short and inhaled a breath, “You know what? Never mind.” Looking at the clock   
she sighed, “I’ve got to finish and get to the airport before I’m late.” Pulling from her father’s grasp she continued to fling things into her suitcase unceremoniously.

“You still love him, I know it, Elise knows it, and I think even deep down he knows it. But he needs to hear it from YOU. I know you’re sick of hearing this but he was absolutely heartbroken when you left and didn’t even bother to try and stay in contact with him. I don’t know what’s got you running scared now but you need to tell him how you feel. I see the way you look at him, how your face lights up when you see him. It looks exactly the same way it did eleven years ago. Don’t pass up this opportunity to tell him you love him, you never know what tomorrow may bring.”

She watched her dad leave her bedroom, tears in his eyes. She knew what he was referring to and the thought alone made her heart clench. Taking another breath she walked over to her bedroom window and pulled back the curtain, her eyes never straying from the house that was two driveways down. 

 

The minute Jon woke up that morning he had regretted everything from the night before, except for pushing things as far as he did. Squeezing his eyes shut his heart skipped a beat as the thought that she might still be there. Jumping from the bed he barreled down the hall, ripping the door to his bedroom open his eyes scanned for her only to find the room empty. His heart sinking he hung his head as he grabbed clean clothes and headed for the shower. Once done he made his way down to the kitchen to find things slightly uncomfortable, “Everything okay?”

“Go talk to Anna.”

“What?”

“Are you deaf?” Elise stepped around the table and right up to her brothers face, “I said, Go. Talk. To. Anna.”

Taking a step back he looked between his best friend and sister, “What the hell is going on?”

“Her dad just called, she’s leaving for LA early.”

“Good for her.”

Snorting she slapped her brother, “You’re a fucking moron. You know that right?”

“Why’s that?”

Rolling her eyes she walked away from him, “Because you’re too fucking stubborn to go after her. Not to mention I’m not fucking stupid Jonathan Lee. I KNOW what almost happened last night, in fact Joe and I both do.”

“Mind your own fucking business El.”

“You know what little brother, I don’t want to hear her name from your lips after today. Do you understand me? No more pining, no more being an angsty fucking teenager. You’re twenty-eight for fucks sake. Either get over her or fucking go convince her to stay.” Turning on her heel she left the kitchen, “I’m going to fucking pack. You’d better do something before we leave.”

Jonathan cringed as he heard the bedroom door slam shut. Sighing he looked at his friend, “The fuck am I going to do?”

Joe just shook his head, “How about you try telling her you love her? That’s always a good start.”

“I asked her if she still loved me last night.”

“I caught that.”

Flipping him his middle finger he collapsed at the table, “I’m serious.”

“I’m guessing with the way you flew out of the bedroom last night that she didn’t answer.”

He nodded, “You’d be right.”

“She flew out of here just as fast.”

Running his hand down his face he dropped his head on the table, “I fucked this up didn’t I?”

“Look, just tell her you love her. I think you’d be surprised by the response.”

“Somehow I doubt that.”

“I know that maybe things got a bit out of control last night, and maybe you asking that question was a HORRIBLE idea given the situation. But maybe, JUST MAYBE she won’t say anything because she doesn’t think you feel the same way.” Leaving the table he stood in the doorway, “Think about it.”

 

“Got everything in the car?”

Anna nodded, “Yup.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to change your mind?”

“Yup.”

“Why didn’t you answer him?”

She sighed, “I tried but he took off before I got the chance to.”

He nodded, “Are you sure you don’t want to go over to the house and straighten things out?”

“Yup.”

“Is that your new favorite word?”

She cracked a smile, “Yup.” Hugging her father she kissed his cheek, “I’ll call you when I land and get settled. I love you.” Sliding into the car she shut the door and turned on the ignition.

 

Elise watched from the upstairs window and sighed, “These two are fucking unbelievable.” She jumped as she felt a set of arms wrap around her waist, “Jesus Christ!”

“I think we should tell your brother.”

She snorted, “You say that NOW of all the times in the world you choose NOW to agree to tell him.”

“I love you and I want him to know it.”

Turning in his embrace she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers, “I love you too. But I don’t think now is the right time.” Brushing their lips together again she felt her phone vibrate, “Where’s Jon?”

“Don’t know, left him downstairs in the kitchen pouting and throwing his one man pity party.”

“Anna’s leaving.” 

Joe felt her phone vibrate against his jean clad leg, “You gonna answer that?”

Pulling it out of her jean pocket she looked at it confused as she answered it, “Anna?”

“I can’t go home, can you get me a ticket for the show tonight?”

Elise looked at her boyfriend and smiled, “Absolutely. Call me when you get there and I’ll be outside waiting for you.” Hanging up she couldn’t stop the huge smile on her face,   
“Tonight just got a whole lot better.”

 

It was when she was halfway to the airport that she decided she couldn’t leave things like this again. She had to tell him she loved him if it was the last thing she did. After she made her phone call to Elise she pulled off the exit and turned herself around headed towards Columbus not having any idea about how the night’s events would unfold.


	6. Chapter 6

Making it to the arena she texted Elise to let her know where she was. Receiving a response she was told to meet her friend around the back and she’d be hidden back there until after the show. Finding the garage she stopped short as she spotted Colby standing outside the building, leaning against the cement. Sighing she tried to walk past him but was stopped by a hand around her wrist, “Umm, let me go? Or have you still not learned your lesson?”

“Didn’t think I’d see you again.”

Rolling her eyes she tried to pull herself from his grip, “Colby I don’t know how many times I have to tell you no until you get it.”

He smirked as he looked at her, “Now that I know you’re his weakness, do you know what I plan to do to him?” His smile just widened as he felt her struggle, “How I’m going to get   
under his skin?”

“Colby, Paul is looking for you and if you don’t get your hands off my best friend I’m going to slap you so hard you won’t see straight for a week.” 

Anna released a breath and looked at her friend mouthing ‘Thank you.’ Once released she rubbed her now aching wrist, “Asshole has a grip.”

“You okay? I can take you to see one of the trainers if you want.”

She shook her head, “Nah, but thinks. It’s just sore.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, let’s go, I’m trying to avoid letting Jon see you until the last minute.”

“How is he by the way?”

Elise shrugged, “Upset, angry, mostly upset, but I don’t know if it’s at you, himself or the situation. He had no idea he’d even see you when we went back home.”

Anna let out a nervous laugh, “I didn’t plan on seeing him either. In fact, I’m pretty sure dad knew the whole time and didn’t say anything.”

“Sounds like your father. He approved of Jon, loved you two together. Kind of like I did.”

She sighed, “I’m going to tell him okay? I want to be with him.”

“Alright, here we are. You’ll watch the show out here for the most part, I’ll come back and get you when we’re ready to move you to the crowd. If anyone comes here just ignore them okay? That includes Paul, Colby, and Randy who no doubt already know you’re here.”

Nodding Anna took a seat on the couch, “Thanks El.”

 

“She’s here.” Colby stated matter of factly as he barged into Paul’s makeshift office, “What’s the plan?”

Paul looked at the camera in smiled, “The plan is that we let Stephanie talk to her. I know how badly you want under Ambrose’s skin but we need to be logical about this if we want her to be a part of it.”

“He doesn’t know she’s here.”

He smiled wide, “Well he does now.”

 

Elise sighed, “Fuck!” Turning she headed back towards the room she just left Anna in only to be stopped by Randy, “Move your ass Orton. No one agreed to this.”

Randy smiled, “Doesn’t matter, she’s here and Rollins wants her.” Picking Elise up he made his way through the back, “Put me down you asshole!”

“Put her down Orton.”

Randy stopped as he heard the deep voice behind him. Smirking he put the petite woman down and turned and looked into the brown eyes of Joe in character, “Roman, is there a problem.”

“I’m pretty sure I heard her ask you to put her down.”

“She did?” Turning he smiled at her, “Sweetheart did you tell me to put you down?”

Elise rolled her eyes as she pushed back the tall St. Louis native, “Yes asshole I did.”

“Oh, then let me apologize.” Bending down he kissed her cheek, “Better?” He didn’t see it was coming until it was too late and he felt the sting across his cheek, “What the-I was apologizing!”

“Don’t ever touch me again.” She looked up at Joe who nodded, kicking off her heels she ran down the hallway, “ANNA!”

 

“So what I’m hearing is you want to use?”

Stephanie shrugged, “It’s a business opportunity for both of us. You get to try something new and we get to have someone we admire on our show.”

“Have either of you talked to Jon about this?”

She shook her head, “We don’t need his approval we need yours.”

“Don’t you think that’s kind of sneaky?”

“It’s business and he understands that.”

Anna sighed as she looked over the contract, her eyes skimming over every word to make sure they couldn’t trap her into something she didn’t want, “What if I don’t want to?”

“Then that’s up to you, but know that we’ll still use the thought of you.”

“It doesn’t sound like you’re giving me much of a choice here Stephanie. It sounds like you’re bullying me into getting what you want and I’m not comfortable with that without discussing it with Jon first.”

“Fair enough.” Stephanie said as she left the contract with Anna, “I’ve got some stuff to go over before the show starts, I’ll be back for your decision.” 

She watched the businesswoman walk out the door. Looking down at the contract she ran her hand through her long violet hair. Picking up the pen she tapped against the table until she heard the door swing open, “What the hell is going on?”

“You didn’t sign it yet did you?”

She shook her head, “No, I haven’t. Stephanie just left, I told her I wasn’t doing anything until I talked to Jon.” It was then that she heard her name echoing off the walls, looking down at the television she saw Paul, Randy, and Colby in the ring with a very beat up looking Jon, “What the fuck have they done?”

“Fuck!” Elise sat down next to her, “They want you bad.”

 

“Oh Anna, we know you’re in the back. Why don’t you show your pretty little face here so that Dean believes us.” Silence. Paul looked at the two men holding Jon, “Looks like your pretty girl doesn’t want to come to your rescue Ambrose.” 

 

“What are you going to do?”

Scribbling her name onto the paper she looked at her friend, “Go get Joe.”

 

“Where’s your friend Ambrose? No Roman Reigns to come beat us up to save you?” It was just then that he heard The Shield’s music hit. Smiling Colby watched, his eyes wide as not only did he watch Joe make his way down to the ring but Anna accompanying him, “Oh Dean look who’s here!” He smirked as he watched them make their way down the ramp and to the ring, “If it isn’t Anna banana.”

Raising the mic to her lips, “Don’t ever call me that.” With Joe’s help she made her way through the ring ropes and now stood in front of not only Jon but the three men holding him, “Let him go.” She made eye contact with Jon who took the opportunity now to life his head, “Hey Dean.”

“No Anna!” He yelled as he tried to escape, “Don’t do it!”

“I said let him go.” She looked at Paul, “I know you’re not a complete asshole Hunter, let him go.”

“Did you sign it?”

Glancing over at Joe she sighed and nodded, “I did. You don’t get it until you let him go.” She saw Jon’s eyes go wide, “It’s okay.” Once he was released she ran over to him, throwing the contract at Paul, “Congratulations on your bullying tactics.” Throwing the mic at Colby she checked on Jon, “Hey you.”

“You shouldn’t have done that. You didn’t have to do that.”

“I did it because I love you.”

Looking up into her eyes he looked confused, “What?”

“I said I did it because I love you.” She was ushered back by the trainers as they checked on Jon, turning she ran into Joe’s arms, “If they hurt him I will hurt them.”

 

Jon was released by the paramedics less than an hour later, a bit banged and bruised up but nothing he couldn’t handle, “I will fucking kill them.”

“I told you, I’m fine with it. I wanted a change.”

Tugging her closer he dropped a kiss to the top of her head, “Can you guys give us a minute?” Waiting for the door to close he turned to look at her, “Area you insane?”

“Um, this wasn’t how I was expecting this conversation to go.”

He sighed, “I don’t want you to get hurt Anna, and there’s no guarantee that you won’t.”

“I know Jon.”

“No I don’t think you do. If you get hurt I won’t be able to help hurting the person who hurt you.”

“I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself.”

“I love you Anna, I love you more than I probably should and have ever wanted to and if anything EVER happened to you I don’t know if I can contain myself.”

She placed her hand into his, “I did this because I love you. I did this because I want to be with you. I would gladly take a chair shot thirty times if it meant that I got to be with you every day for the rest of my life.”

Dipping his head he kissed her hard, “Tell me you mean that.”

“Every word.” She responded with a giggle, “Every fucking word.” Smashing their lips together they pushed as much passion and love as they could in a short time into that one kiss that left promises of something more later. 

Jon pulled away with a smile, “Thank you.”

“Alright you two, seriously, get a room.”

Anna rolled her eyes, “What’s up?”

Joe looked at Jon, “We’ve got a match against Colby and Randy. They want the girls to accompany us to the ring.”

He shook his head, “Absolutely not.”

“Jon, what did I just say?”

Staring at Anna he shook his head, “I won’t let anything happen to you.” Turning to Elise he looked at his sister, “The same goes for you.”

“It’s a good thing neither of you gets a say in the matter.” Elise stated as she looped her arm through Anna’s, “Besides, I have Joe’s vote don’t I?” She looked up at her boyfriend and smirked, “Don’t I?”

He sighed and nodded, “I don’t like it but they’re right.”

“Joe!”

“What?! They’re both adults and they can both make their own decisions.”

“I don’t care! I refuse to let them go out there and get hurt!”

“I don’t want that either but we don’t have a choice in the matter do we?!”

Anna rolled her eyes, “Are you two fucking done?”

“Jon and Joe, you’re up!”

All four of them exchanged looks before Jon just shook his head, “Let’s go. If they get hurt this is on you.”

 

The crowd cheered as they four of them come from the crowd, Jon keeping a protective arm around Anna, “You okay?”

She nodded, “Yeah, just a little overwhelmed.” 

Looking back he raised his brow to Joe who had the same protective arm around Elise, “There something going on there I need to know about?”

She shrugged, “Is now the time to be discussing this?” Following him down to the ring she slid beneath the last rung, “Ready?”

He just looked at her and smiled, “More than.”

They watched as Paul, Randy, and Colby made their way down to the ring, steel chair in hand. Jon escorted the ladies from the ring as they entered, “Stay out here, stay out of the line of fire. I love you.” He whispered in Anna’s ear as he kissed her cheek and slid back into the ring.

 

Anna and Elise watched from outside the ring, banging fists and yelling for Joe and Jon to stay strong, that they could beat Colby and Randy. It wasn’t until the last minute that Anna realized what was going on. Feeling a set of arms around her waist she yelped as she was turned around and a pair of lips that weren’t Jon’s crashed down onto hers. Her eyes wide, hands pushing and hitting the bare skin until she hit the floor, head accidentally being smacked off the ring apron. The last thing she saw was Jon beating Colby bloody all the meanwhile chanting, “She’s MINE you keep your hands off of her!”


	7. Chapter 7

“I’m going to fucking kill him. I swear to you Joe I will hunt that pussy down and make him eat my boot.”

Joe shook his head, “This isn’t solving anything man, keep it together for Anna.”

“I told you, if anything happened to either of them it was on you.” Poking his friend in the chest he glared, “This is your fault. I told you, I told you something was going to happen and guess what, it did.”

Giving Jon a slight nudge he growled, “Anna is an adult who can make her own decisions without your help. She WANTED to go out there and be with you, or did you miss that part of the conversation. Look, I’m sorry she got hurt, but she’s going to be okay.”

“This time! What about next time?”

“What if there is no next time?”

“What if the next time is worse? Jesus Christ I just got her back! After eleven years I FINALLY got her back and now this! I can’t lose her again.”

Anna rolled her eyes as she watched Jon ranting from the doorway, “You’re not going to.”

“Are you okay? How’s your head? Do you have a headache?”

She giggled, “I’m okay I promise. My eye is banged up, but other than that I’m fine. I had a slight concussion but I’ll survive.”

He pulled her into his arms, peppering face with kisses like a giant puppy, “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you again.”

“I just told you you wouldn’t. Would you calm down.” She winced and hissed through her teeth as he hit a particularly sore spot, “Careful big man.”

“Shit I’m sorry!” He pulled away from her, carefully taking her face in his hands, “Your first wrestling battle scar.”

Shaking her head she just smiled at him, “You’re worth it.”

“Alright kids, pack it up, we’ve got a show in Chicago tomorrow.” Elise said as she came barreling through the entranceway, “How ya feeling kid?”

“Like a million bucks!”

“Good, I’ll let Stephanie know. She called to check on you.”

“She’s the fucking reason she’s hurt!” Jon bellowed.

“Relax little brother, it’s not like anyone expected that to happen. Not to mention she’s PISSED at Colby. He’s the reason it happened. They’re having a chat as we speak.” She looked at her friend again and smiled, “You sure you’re good?”

Anna nodded, “Let’s go!”

 

“You wanted to see me Steph?”

Stephanie nodded, “Have a seat Jon.” She shut her phone off and looked at him, “I know you want a piece of Colby and I’m going to give you what you want. BUT, you’re going to have to wait until the Money in the Bank pay per view. With that being said, we need to set some ground rules with everything that’s gone on. I’m going to give him the same rules as well. You are not to put a finger on him, no matter what he does. If you do I’ll have you released so fast you won’t know what hit you. Secondly, if I put Anna in a match you’re not allowed near the ring. Those are the two big ones. She can accompany you no problem. I figured that’s what she’d do.”

“What about Colby?”

“He’s not to touch you, if he does, the same thing will happen to him. He’s not allowed anywhere near Anna.”

“Our match?”

“Hell in a Cell.”

Jon just smiled, “That sounds fair enough.”

“Good, now get out of here and go get ready for the show.”

 

Anna knew something was up the minute she spotted Jon, “Okay, you look far too happy.”

“Lopez is mine at Money in the Bank.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Pulling her to him he tipped her head up and he smiled down, “He will pay for what he did to you.”

“I know he will. But can you promise me you’ll walk out of that match the same man you are now?”

 

It had been two weeks since Anna’s debut on Raw and two weeks since she and Jon had gotten any time alone. She lay in the hotel room on the bed staring at the ceiling, a sigh coming from between her lips as she lay there alone. Closing her eyes she smiled as she thought about how she was now able to go to sleep and wake up next to him every night. 

The thought made her heart skip a beat and body shiver. She wanted him, had wanted him since that night those weeks ago when they almost had sex in his bed. Hearing the door open she sat up and smiled as she watched him walk through the door, “Hey handsome.”

He just smiled, “Hey beautiful. Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you.”

She shrugged, slipping from beneath the covers she walked over to him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, “How was your workout?”

“It was fine. You sleep okay?”

Nodding she kissed him again, “Would’ve been better if I woke up next to you.”

He chuckled, “I’m sure, morning breath and all.”

Giggling she shook her head, “I happen to love your morning breath.”

Jon threw his head back and laughed, “You’re a sick freak.”

Turning she winked at him, “But I’m YOUR sick freak.”

Growling he chased after her, “This is true.”

Anna yelped and squealed as she felt his arms around her waist, “Ewww you’re all sweaty!! Get off me!”

Laughing behind her he picked her up, “Ready to shower?”

“Only if that means you’re not gonna be sweaty!”

Leaning into her from behind his lips grazed the shell of her ear, “What if it means that after I’m all clean I get to be all sweaty with you underneath me?” He felt her shiver, “You like that idea? You know Anna, today’s an off day. We could just hole up in here all day completely naked and pissing off the neighbors as they hear the headboard bang against the wall.”

She groaned, “You’re an asshole.”

“I’m YOUR asshole.” He rolled his hips behind her, “What do you say baby? I think it’s time to finish what we started.”

Turning in his arms she looked at him, “Are you a mind reader too? Cause I was thinking the SAME thing before you walked through the door.”

He raised his eyebrow, “Oh yeah? What were you going to do if I didn’t come back hmmm? Were your fingers gonna take a walk?”

She shrugged, “Would it bother you if they were? Just slide right down my body to my wet and warm pussy. One finger slipping through the moisture, rubbing against my aching clit.” She watched his eyes roll into the back of his head, “Does this make you hot? Me telling you what I would have done if you hadn’t come back in time? Just think, you would’ve missed the whole show.” Pulling away from him she pulled her shirt up and over her head, throwing it at him and giggling as he jumped, “Shower?”

“A cold one please.”

Giggling she turned the tap, “What makes you think you’ll need a cold one?”

Sliding her hair out of his way he nibbled on her shoulder blade, smirking against her milky skin as he watched the goose bumps travel across her body, “That’s to guarantee I won’t.” 

“Jerk.” She mumbled as she fiddled with the tap until she was content with the temperature. Stripping she giggled as she jumped in, closing her eyes she moaned as she felt the hot spray beat down on her back, “This is way overdue.” 

Jon chuckled, “Not as overdue as this is.” Dipping his head he kissed her as the water covered their bodies. The second he felt her breath against his lips he dipped his tongue inside her mouth, colliding with hers, their moans mingling between them. 

Anna pulled away from him to catch her breath, her body on fire, “I need you.” 

Picking her up he placed her against the wall, his cock slipping between her thighs, “Shit Anna you’re so warm.”

“Mmmm…and wet, Christ Jon no foreplay just fuck me. We’ve got time for foreplay later!”

Chuckling he took himself in hand, he slid his tip through her moisture, “Shit, you weren’t kidding!” Wasting no more time he thrust into her core, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as he stretched her open for him, “So tight! Fuck Anna, I forgot how good you feel.”

She whimpered as she felt the burn blossom through her whole body, “Please, just move.”

His hand slid down the front of her body, ghosting across the tops of her breasts, “Just need a minute.” 

They stood there, silence passing between them as their bodies adjusted to one another again. Anna’s palm rested against Jon’s cheek, “I missed you, I missed us.” Pulling him down to her, she connected their lips in a searing kiss that she knew he felt down to his toes. She whimpered as she felt him begin to roll his hips experimentally, “Yes, please.” 

She pleaded in a whispered breath, “Please…”

Unable to resist her any longer he began a slow rhythm of pulling and pushing in and out of her body, “So good.” He murmured through grunts, groaning as he felt her nails raking down his back, “Shit! You keep doing that I won’t last.”

“Good, I don’t want you to.” She replied with a wink, adding more pressure on the next pass up and down his back, being rewarded with a harsh thrust, “Fuck yes, again!” 

Repeating the action she received the same result, “I’m so close.”

“Fucking cum for me baby.” Slipping his hand between them he began to roughly rub against her clit, her velvety muscles clenching around him, “That’s it, c’mon I feel how fucking close you are. Be good for me.” 

With a roll of his hips and a hard thrust inside her body her blue eyes snapped wide open, a silent scream coming from her mouth as her body shuddered from her first orgasm.   
Looking up into his blue eyes she smiled, “C’mon big boy, you’re turn.” She whimpered as she rolled her hips against him with every thrust inside her body. Her nerves on fire with over stimulation but she didn’t care, “Jon I’m gonna cum again.”

“Fuck the shower.” He growled. Keepin a grip on her body he exited the shower with her and brought her to the bed. Dropping her down he snarled, “Hands, knees, ass in the air.” 

She shook her head and whimpered, “No, I can’t.”

Unsure of what came over him he swatted her inner thigh, “I said, hands, knees, and ass in the air.” He watched as she continued to lay there and stare at him. Spreading her legs wide he slapped at the juncture of her thighs, her high pitched yelps spurring him on, “Are you going to listen to me?”

“Fuck…” Was all she said as she choked back a sob, the pleasure spreading through her body. Looking up at him she watched his hand pull back, “No, please!” She pleaded as she rolled over to his desired position, “See, I’m a good girl.”

Jon just smirked, his hands rubbing the globes of her ass, “That’s right, my good girl.” Running two fingers through her wet curls he thrust them into her core, “You’re going to cum again, this time with just my fingers, and then one last time as I fuck you with your face in the pillows.” 

Her second orgasm didn’t take long, his fingers knew her body, knew exactly where to press and push until she was falling apart in his arms, “Jon please, I can’t, not again.”

He forced his fingers into her mouth, “You can and you will. I know you can. Be a good girl one last time for me, gonna fill you up so full.” Peppering kisses on her upper back and shoulder blades he thrust inside her core again. On his knees behind her he placed a hand on the back of her neck, forcing her face into the pillows beneath her, “You need to cum like a good girl for me.” He stated as his rhythm was hard and fast, in and out he pummeled her body, “Just one more time.” He whispered as he pushed inside of her again, her scream muffled by the fabric under hear, “That’s right, you need to scream loud, no one can hear you like this.” 

Their bodies were drenched in both water and sweat, with every push and pull inside of her body she would let out a sob that would be louder than the last, “Hurts, oh God Jon stop.” She sobbed and yelled out as she felt another orgasm wash over her. Once she felt his hand come off her neck she turned and looked at him, tears starting to slide down her face, “C’mon Jon.” She screamed as she felt him pull her back by her hair, “Oh fuck, no, I can’t again.”

His hand slid down the front of her body, coming to rest at her clit. Using two fingers he began to mercilessly rub her into a frenzied mess as they came together, their names bouncing off the empty walls of the nearly empty hotel room. Unable to keep himself upright he collapsed onto the mattress, bringing her with him, “Holy fuck.”

“Mmmm, you could say that again.” Anna replied as she curled up in his arms, “One of us has to go shut the shower off.”

“Fuck that.” Slipping from inside of her he heard her hiss through her teeth, “Sorry.”

“I’m not.” She replied sleepily, “Nap time I think.”

Jon chuckled, “Good idea. Just know that I’m not even close to through with you yet.”

 

Anna awoke the next morning to a knock on the door. Grumbling she shoved at Jon’s arm, “Door.”

“So?”

“Get it so they’ll stop, I’m still sleepy.” Grabbing the comforter she pulled it up to her chin as she snuggled into it, her body achy but in the best way possible. Just about asleep she heard the pounding get louder, “Jonathan!”

“Okay! Christ!” Slipping from the bed he pulled on a pair of joggers and ran a hand through his hair. Opening the door he saw Elise and Joe in the doorway, “Problem?”

“I’m stealing Anna.”

He snorted, “Good luck getting her out of bed.” 

Making a face she pushed through the door, “It smells like…oh shit, FINALLY!” Running to the bed she jumped on her friend, “Get your ass out of bed missy!”

Anna grumbled as she pushed her best friend off the bed, “Sleeping, go away.”

“Awww, post coital bliss is lovely isn’t it?”

“You’d know best.”

Elise choked and looked down to see her friend wink at her, “Bitch.”

“Is there something you need to tell me?”

She and Joe exchanged looks, “Uhhh, no?”

“Bull shit. I love that you two think I’m stupid.”

Joe walked towards his friend, “I’m sorry man, we just didn’t know how you’d take it.”

“Take what? You just told me everything I needed to know.” Backing Joe against the wall he trapped him, “You hurt her and I’ll fucking rip you apart. Are we clear?”

“Put your dick away little brother.”

He turned his attention to Elise, “How long?”

She shrugged, “Doesn’t matter. What does matter is the fact that I need to steal your girlfriend and she refuses to get out of bed because you fucked her into oblivion.”

All Jon could do was smile with satisfaction, “And she loved every second of it.”

Anna coughed, “Hello you two, right the fuck here. Do you mind? I believe that if the three of you are going to hold a conversation you need to go AWAY.”

“What if I told you it involves Starbucks and shopping?”

Shooting up in the bed she made sure she was covered with the sheet, “I’m up!”

Jon laughed, “Some things never change.” Sitting down next to her he kissed the top of her head, “You going to be okay today?”

“I don’t have much of a choice in the matter do I? Pretty sure we’ve got to work tonight.”

He scratched the back of his neck, “Yeah about that. I’m thinking it might be safer for you to stay in the back tonight.”

“Oh no, not on your fucking life and there will be no argument about it.” Looking at Joe and Elise she smiled, “OUT! I’ve gotta shower and get dressed. I’ll meet you in the lobby in thirty?”

“How about an hour and a half?” Jon responded with a smirk.

Slapping him she rolled her eyes, “No. I’ll be there in thirty.”

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Paul shook his head, “We need to talk to Anna before we go through with this but I don’t think she’ll have a problem with it.”

“Keeping her away from Jon is going to be the problem.”

He sighed, “It’s only for a week.”

Stephanie just looked at him, “Do you remember how well that worked for us?”

Laughing he shook his head, “It didn’t.”

“My point. I think you guys need to find a different direction. Use her, but maybe not to THAT extreme.”

“The only other option we have is pushing her as a diva.”

“Then do it.”


End file.
